


Ducktales Oneshots 2: the sequel nobody asked for

by Cartoonygirl



Series: Ducktales Oneshots [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Too much fluff, bonding over movies, btw i will be heavily tagging every drabble thats how i role, but this time casts someone as benvolio, gratuitous mentions of della duck, guess who's back?, i dont like lena that much but im writing about her anyways, i know nothing about magica de spell, me: uses romeo and juliet as a play in a fanfic AGAIN, one last fic before i leave for the summer, ooc huey for about half a chapter, probably angst, scrooge is a good uncle, the tags have become a story of their own by now, theater kid dewey, then again its like half in character, unless i get any more bright ideas, whether or not its ooc is up to the reader, you know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: More oneshots based around ducktales.





	1. All The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> hello! requests are totally cool with me and i promise to try and write them this time!

Dewey was the attention-loving triplet. He played sports, he raised his hand in class even if he didn't know the answer, and most importantly, he was in every musical and play he could possibly be cast in. No matter the size of the role or what show it was, Dewey was there with a script and a practically endless supply of energy.

Now it was July, the time for summer theater, and Dewey was in a production of Romeo & Juliet. He'd been cast as Benvolio, opening night was in three days, and he could not remember a single line.

"Let me try this again," Louie sighed. "And being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south."

Dewey took a deep breath. "This wind you speak of-"

" _Talk_ of." 

"This wind you talk of, blows us from ourselves. Supper is done, and... we shall eat it?"

Louie groaned. "We shall come too late."

"Right, yes, we shall come too late," Dewey quickly corrected. 

"Dewey, seriously, we've been going over these lines for months. The show's in three days!" Louie exclaimed. He was working backstage as a set painter, though they didn't need him now that the sets were done, but he'd been helping Dewey with lines the whole show.

"I'm trying, but Shakespeare is so  _hard!"_ Dewey complained. 

"I know," Louie said. "Let's try another scene." He flipped through the book. "Oh, here we go- Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out."

"Romeo! My cousin Romeo!" Dewey said. He felt a small amount of pride for remembering the short line. He viewed it as an accomplishment anyway.

"He is wise. And, on my lie, hath stolen him home to bed," Louie deadpanned. There was a good reason why he wasn't an actor.

Dewey paused for only a second. "He ran this way, and leaped this orchard wall. Call, good Mercutio."

"Nice!" Louie exclaimed, high fiving the middle triplet. 

"I got it right!" Dewey began to feel much more confident. He could do this. He could _do_ this.

* * *

 

"I can't do this." It was the night of the play, and Dewey was starting to panic. He paced the floor in front of Huey, Louie, and Webby, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. 

"Yes, you can," Huey said. "I heard you practicing. You've got your lines down."

"Or do I?" Dewey bumped into a table. "Ow."

"You gotta relax," Louie said. "Take a deep breath."

"Huey and Louie are right," Webby said. "You'll be  _fine_."

"Okay," Dewey breathed. Then he paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The three chorused.

* * *

 

Dewey squinted in the harsh stage lights. So far, he'd gotten almost every line right, though he didn't know how.

"The fee-simple! O simple!" The boy playing Mercutio said. 

"By my head, here come the Capulets," Dewey said dramatically. 

"By my heel, I care not," boy-playing-Mercutio said, less dramatically. 

Dewey subtly peered into the audience as the scene moved. He spotted his family three rows back- Huey, Louie, and Webby smiling at him, and Donald and Scrooge watching with pride. Louie mouthed 'you got this' at him. Dewey grinned.

"'Zounds, consort!" 

"We talk here in the public haunt of men. Either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us," Dewey said, and he felt a swell of pride at getting the line totally correct.

And to Dewey's shock, the rest of the play went perfectly.

* * *

 

"You were amazing!" Webby exclaimed as she and the rest of the family came to greet Dewey backstage. 

"Thanks," Dewey said. He was still reeling from his success and the night's stress.

"I trained you well," Louie said, laughing as Dewey gave him a shove. The kids walked off, talking as they headed outside to talk with their friends. Donald and Scrooge stood next to each other.

"You raised a good actor," Scrooge commented.

"I know."


	2. A Family Issue

The wind swirling around Lena did nothing to distract her from her aunt's rage.

" _Six_   _months_ we've been at this, Lena! And now you want to  _quit?"_ Lena had never been on the receiving end of Magica's anger, but now she knew why people tried so hard to avoid it. Her aunt was... terrifying, to say the least. 

"I never said I wanted to quit, but...!" She trailed off as Magica's shadow glared at her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as everything in the room was smashed and flung around by Magica's hands.

"But you don't want to do it, either!" Magica screamed. "You want to protect them! You care about them more than your own aunt, who practically raised you, might I add!" The words were like a punch to Lena's gut, and she took a step back to find only the wall behind her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was shaking and scared and she wished she could take back the doubting words.

"It's not that I don't care about you, Aunt Magica," Lena began slowly. "I just don't think hurting Webby and the boys is right." She forced the shaking in her voice down, feigning much more confidence than she felt.

"It  _is_ right! What do you know about the McDucks, Lena?" Magica made herself just taller than Lena, enough to scare her niece just a bit more. "I have known them for twenty years!"

"So?" Lena said. "You don't  _really_ know them that well. Maybe you would if you didn't try to kill them." Magica was shocked. 

"You dare talk back to me,  _girl?"_  

"Of course I dare." Magica couldn't argue. It  _was_ how she'd raised the girl.

"I should never have trusted you with this! Now are you  _doing it_ or  _not_ _?"_ Magica yelled.

Lena debated. On one hand, Magica was the only family she had.

On the other, it wasn't like the McDuck family hadn't basically adopted Webby already. Why couldn't they do the same for her?

Why couldn't they be her family?

"Not," Lena said. She took the amulet off and gave it one final look.

"NO! What are you doing?" Magica's shadow writhed and screamed.

Lena threw the amulet into the ocean and watched it sink.

She didn't hear from Magica again for a very long time.


	3. Careful

Huey was always the cautious triplet. 

He stayed on the houseboat while Dewey and Louie would go swimming or play around the docks, he sat at the edge of the playground and read his guidebook during recess, he didn't go anywhere he wasn't supposed to on their adventures.

Meanwhile, Dewey would be off getting himself into all sorts of trouble and Louie would trail behind with an amused smile on his face. 

And Huey would stand and say things like "maybe we shouldn't do this!" or "this is a bad idea!"

Today, however, he was on the receiving end of these arguments.

"Huey, lad, maybe you should be careful!" Scrooge exclaimed, nervously watching the oldest triplet as he tip-toed along a thin ledge.

"I'll be fine!" Huey shouted, inching his way along. Inside, he was a nervous wreck, but he figured that transferring that outside would only end in disaster. 

"It's just a book, man, leave it!" Louie shouted, trying and failing to hide the worried edge in his voice. 

"I need that book!" Huey yelled. He didn't want to tell them that it was  _extremely extra very important_ this time. Yes, the JWG was his most prized possession, and he would probably be doing this no matter what, but there was something else.

He'd found a picture of Della the other day, and thinking it'd be safe, had placed it in the guidebook.

And it was a foolproof plan- until he dropped it running from the thing that had destroyed the ledge. They didn't know _what_ it was, but that was unfortunately the least of his worries at the moment.

"I'm gonna get him," Dewey said, placing a foot on the ledge. Scrooge flung out his cane to hold back the blue-clad triplet. 

"Absolutely not," Scrooge said. "We don't need two deaths today, now do we, _Huey?"_

"I'm not gonna die!" Huey said. He was only a few steps- well, slides- away from the cliff where the JWG had fallen. Just a few more slides. 

"Huey! Cut it out!" Louie yelled. "Stop being dumb, you're supposed to be the smart one!" 

Huey ignored him. With a small jump, he reached the JWG. He stored it safely under his hat and was about to cross back over to the rest of his family- and then the cavern shook. Small pieces of rock rained down from above him, and he began to cross the ledge at a much faster pace than earlier.

"Hurry!" Dewey shouted. His and Louie's yelling became more frantic, and the younger duck had already covered his eyes, too afraid to watch.

"I'm almost there," Huey said, mostly to himself. "I'm almost there." The cavern shook again, and his foot slipped. He quickly regained his balance and kept going. "Almost there."

Finally, he reached the other cliff and slid onto it, finally exhaling a nervous breath. 

"You're never doing that again," Scrooge said, herding the triplets out of the unstable cavern.

"Good, because I don't want to."


	4. Movie Night

Louie flopped onto the couch as Dewey heated up the popcorn. The smell of butter floated through the manor, though it didn't much matter, since the triplets were the only ones there.

Scrooge was at the money bin for a meeting gone late, Donald was working overtime, and it was Beakley's day off, so she had taken Webby out to do... whatever it was that family did in their free time. Louie had his bets that it was something extremely violent, but you never know.

"Okay, so," Huey said, entering with a large cardboard box and setting it down on the floor in front of the DVD player, "here is our entire movie collection."

The collection was pretty small- mostly movies that they found for cheap at any sort of yard sale. There were a couple of more recent films in the mix from birthdays and Christmas, plus some classics that Donald had owned forever.

Louie pulled a DVD out of the box. "How about  _Breakfast at Tiffany's?"_ Huey and Dewey groaned.

"No! You always make us watch a romance movie!" Dewey complained. He pulled another, slightly newer DVD from the box. "I vote for _A New Hope_."

Huey took his time looking through the box, trying to find a movie to suit all of their likes. Louie (though he'd never say it out loud) liked romance. Dewey liked action. Huey liked mysteries.

He searched through the box a good five minutes before giving up.

"Okay, time to go through each movie individually!" There were groans from Dewey and Louie, but they didn't protest.

After hours (more like a few minutes, but it felt like hours) of movie searching, the triplets gave up.

"Wanna just see what's on tv?" Louie asked.

"Yeah, probably," Dewey sighed. They flipped through the channels before landing on some sitcom that they all could  _finally_ agree on, and they squished together on the couch to watch.

* * *

 

The meeting met its blissful end at around 9pm, and Scrooge immediately got in the car and told Launchpad to take him back to the manor.

When he walked inside, he expected peace, quiet, and three triplets asleep in their beds.

But the tv was blaring the sound of a laugh track, much to Scrooge's distaste, and he walked towards the couch with a scowl.

"You boys should have been in bed-" He stopped.

The triplets were asleep on top of each other, the tv's noise clearly not waking them up, and Scrooge couldn't help but smile. He clicked off the tv and gently set a blanket on top of the sleeping ducks.

"Sleep tight, lads. Goodnight."

As he headed up the stairs, though, he swore he heard a quiet "goodnight, Uncle Scrooge."


End file.
